Molybdenum (Mo) is a silvery or platinum colored metallic chemical element that is hard, malleable, ductile, and has a high melting point, among other desirable properties. Molybdenum occurs naturally in a combined state, not in a pure form. Molybdenum ore exists naturally as molybdenite (molybdenum disulfide, MoS2).
Molybdenum ore may be processed by roasting to form molybdic oxide (MoO3), which may be further processed to form pure molybdenum (Mo) metal powder. In its pure state, molybdenum metal is tough and ductile and is characterized by moderate hardness, high thermal conductivity, high resistance to corrosion, and a low expansion coefficient. Molybdenum metal may be used for electrodes in electrically heated glass furnaces, nuclear energy applications, and for casting parts used in missiles, rockets, and aircraft. Molybdenum metal may also be used in various electrical applications that are subject to high temperatures, such as X-ray tubes, electron tubes, and electric furnaces.